Sex in a Battlefied
by Temari 88
Summary: The two Jinchuuriki are attacked by a group of Oto and Kiri ninja; after the battle, the smell of blood produces its effects on them and who are they to say no...? *NaruGaa, AUish, yaoi, LEMON!*


_Hello! :D_

_This is my VERY first lemon, ever…! Though I've read tons of stories of this kind, it's only recently that I thought of writing one… XP So I hope you'll enjoy it! It came out being 6 pages o.o But I like it!!_

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto_

_Read&Review!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88 XD  
_

**

* * *

**

**SEX IN A BATTLEFIELD  
_by Temari 88_**

The sun was at its peak, the sky was a clear light blue – no clouds scattered through its vastness - every now and then, a bird could be seen, flying alone above the forest that extended itself on the earth below.

Somewhere near the boundaries of the Fire and Wind country, the silence of the day was being interrupted: a fight was being held.

The battlefield was in chaos: the clattering of metal against metal, the growls and the cries - both of pain and warning - were overwhelming and they could be heard for miles.

The fighters, a number of ninjas from both Otogakure and Kirigakure, were giving all they had, trying desperately to overcome their opponents – their _targets_. As time went by, though, more and more of the ninja were helplessly falling to the ground – life torn out of them in a swift second.

In the middle of the clearing, two figures.

The first one, standing quietly in the center, his arms folded in front of his chest; at his feet and floating around his black clad body, a layer of sand protecting him whenever an enemy came close and squashing him on its own free will.

The other person was moving so fast, the only thing one could see was a blur of red; whenever that vague figure moved – and before his image registered on the retinas - bodies were hit, cut, slashed… limbs went flying, corpses falling onto the dirt with a _thud_.

Within a few minutes, all the remaining Oto and Kiri's ninjas but one, were killed – oh so easily! - and only the victims turned hunters were standing.

The nameless enemy, still held within the Sabaku Kyuu, was staring wide eyed at the two Jinchuuriki. He had never expected them to be _this_ powerful, their superiors hadn't warned them and now… he was the only one left; for the moment, at least: he _knew_ what his fate was.

The Oto nin took in their appearance (he couldn't help but be awed): the host of the Shukaku had fiery red hair that brushed his shoulders and pale green eyes surrounded by dark circles, he was wearing a black vest like coat, a pair of tight black pants and had a gourd on his back; the Kyuubi's vessel had blond hair and – at the moment - slit red eyes, he was clad in an orange and black jacket and equally orange pants.

Naruto was walking around the clearing, kicking every now and then a lifeless body, probably as an added payback for an overly lucky hit and wiping the few slashes on his tan face with a sleeve of the jacket.

Gaara, continuing to hold his technique, was gazing intently at his blond counterpart; pale green eyes following each and every movement, concentrating on the red spots that adorned Naruto's figure – the darkening liquid enhancing the other's skin and hair.

The red-haired thought that the color was absolutely beautiful on the attractive boy before him; he couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto (not that he wanted to do that). Gaara's eyes narrowed at the effort he was pulling: maintaining the Sabaku Kyuu in place with a sexy blond nearby was far more difficult that what he'd thought.

"Naruto." said Shukaku's host; his voice low and cold.

"Yeah…? What, Gaara?" answered the blond, nearing his not-just-friend.

"Are you done fucking around." the question coming out strangely as a statement.

The captive nin watched as Naruto chuckled quietly at the other Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi's host was now standing almost flat against the other teen – just enough space for them not to touch, but still enough to fell the other's heat and breath - his right hand caressing lightly Gaara's arm, the blond reached inside the pouch on the sand nin's right leg, and pulled out a sharp kunai.

"You upset… Gaara-kun…?" asked with false innocence Naruto. "…Maybe… I know… something that could help ya with that…" continued Kyuubi's vessel huskily, whispering into the other's ear.

Gaara said nothing as the younger teen held his wrist in front of his face - just few millimetres away from his nose - and, with the weapon in his other hand, cut a perfectly straight line upon the tan skin.

The ninja from Otogakure couldn't help but feel somewhat excited at the scene being unfolded before his very own eyes: the two demon carriers, so different from one another, where disturbingly perfect together… he could see every thought and word being exchanged, he could _see_…

The two of them were halves of the same coin. They had both innocent souls… even in the center of a clearing adorned with corpses; even with the scent of death around them; even with blood covering their clothing and bodies… their souls were pure still.

Even if most people considered them monsters, they had emotions… the two vessels were always shunned by others and they'd been alone and lonely for a very long time… but, unknown to them, they belonged together since the beginning of their lives – although only recently had they felt that precious connection.

And thanks to that special bond, Naruto knew what his friend/lover wanted right now: Gaara had always had a thing for blood (exactly as the leaf nin himself… maybe because of their demons, who knows), so he was not entirely satisfied by the squabble that had just ended… not a single enemy – whether from the Sound or the Mist country - had been strong and fast enough to break through his sand shield, therefore the Suna fighter hadn't had the chance of feeling the crimson substance on his skin.

So _that_ was precisely what Naruto's intention was. He offered his own blood to the upset red-haired as a make up for their opponents' weakness; it was his way to alleviate the other's thirst. Plus, Naruto always loved witnessing Gaara drinking up the liquid from his little self-inflicted cuts: it aroused him to no end and, as the blond knew all too well, it caused the same effect to Gaara.

Despite what one would have expected, only a few minutes had passed since the fight ended. That part of the forest was eerily silent; it was like every creature was holding its breath, fearful of the two deadly entities standing close by.

The clearing, too, was quiet: Gaara and Naruto were just looking at each other, tension and heat increasing as seconds went by… green eyes were staring, seemingly mesmerized, at the little cut on his mate's wrist (the blood still running: the nine-tailed fox had not yet closed the wound for it too was thinking along the same lines as its host) and, almost unconsciously, the older teen licked his lips in anticipation because he _knew_ how good the blonde's blood was; his body heat increased more and more…

Naruto was not in a better condition. The minor blood loss had no effect on him, but the hungry look in Gaara's eyes _was_ giving the blond some 'problems'; the leaf nin could feel possessiveness and lust radiate off of the red-haired – love was not in the picture right about now, adrenaline was still too high in their system for that - and when a pale hand reached for his tan arm, bringing it close until the other's mouth was hovering exactly above the slash, Naruto's breathing hitched and deepened, releasing a soft sigh.

"Gaara…" breathed out the returned-blue-eyed teen.

The Suna nin said nothing in return. The hand that held the blonde's arm went up and unzipped the orange and black jacket, letting it fall to the ground, to have more access at the still-bleeding wound.

The Kyuubi vessel felt his keens becoming weaker and weaker as the Shukaku container's tongue worked on his wrist: the sucking, the biting, the licking… it was driving Naruto up a wall; he grabbed onto the red-haired left shoulder to steady himself somewhat. When, after a particularly sharp suck and the relative lick afterwards, the blond let out a moan, the hand Gaara was still using for his Sabaku Kyuu unconsciously flexed: the desire to feel his mate's body flash against his was very, _very_ strong.

"Ugh…" came the whimper of pain from the imprisoned enemy as the sand closed more around his body.

At this, both the teens looked over at the Oto ninja, standing a few feet away from them. Naruto's blue eyes were slightly wide: he'd completely forgot that he and Gaara were _not_ alone in the clearing; now, embarrassment was making its way through his lust-induced haze and a light blush threatened to rise to his cheeks at the thought that they had an audience…

None of the three males spoke for a moment, then the sand nin glared at his captive.

"I need to get rid of him…" he said, talking more to himself than to either of the other two.

"Gaara…?" said Naruto, not knowing what else to say or do.

"Mph… oh, well… I suppose this is the end…! It was nice fighting against you!" was the Oto nin's answer.

"Hey! Aren't you a bit too easy going about this…?" asked Naruto, taken aback by the enemy's attitude.

"Well, it's not that I can free myself. Plus, I already knew I was going to die. The only thing I might regret is not being able to enjoy your show…" said the other with a sly smirk on his face.

"Enough blabbing! And don't you dare talk about us in such a way." threatened Gaara.

"Why should I care? I'm about to die anyway…!" replied the Sound ninja, laughing a little.

"Exactly. Sabaku SouSou!" exclaimed the red-haired, closing his right hand and crushing his prisoner.

Blood went flying all around. The clearing was overwhelmed by its scent for a second time; the metallic smell intoxicating the two Jinchuuriki, exciting them further.

When Naruto turned over to look at his mate, he found pale eyes burning as they traced the drops of red once again staining his face and, before the blond could say anything, thin lips attacked his in a bruising kiss – teeth biting the soft pink mouth - soaking up all his breath; as Gaara's tongue forced its way in, the leaf nin tangled one hand in red locks while the other one rested on the sand nin's face, where a drop of blood was making its way down a pale cheek, like a sinful tear.

Gaara broke the kiss and was taken aback slightly when his lover took the initiative, bringing his face close and licking up all the red liquid that ruined the beauty of his pearly skin; not bearing to be passive, the red-haired all but ripped the blonds' mesh shirt in his haste to feel the other's skin under his hands.

The raccoon vessel bent down, reaching the tanned collarbone, and began licking and sucking forcefully, soon leaving a red spot; Naruto was squirming under Gaara's tongue and cursing softly because he was being distracted from trying and undress him…

The blond pushed the other boy away and, before the red-haired could say anything, he began to unbutton the damned coat and making a quick work of it, then circling Gaara's waist with both arms and nibbling at a pale earlobe to distract him, before grinding his hips into the other boys'.

The sand nin gasped at the jolt of electricity that run through his spine, giving the blond boy an opportunity to control their fierce kiss and explore the others' mouth. Gaara, letting the leaf ninja having his small victory, sneaked his hands down tanned sides, placing the left one on Naruto's hip – but not stopping the teens' movements - and slipping the right one into orange pants and underwear.

Naruto stilled his grinding at the feel of cold fingers around his manhood, squeezing lightly to gain attention; the blond moaned his mate's name and rested his head on the other's shoulder as Gaara stoked him painfully slow, smirking as he felt the tanned boy tremble against him.

The fox vessel knew he was getting close: the excitement from the fight, the smell of blood and Gaara's body heat was too much for him to resist much longer, but he didn't want it to be like that; he wanted to feel his beautiful red-haired inside him, he wanted for them to come together. He wanted for Gaara to _claim_ him.

Besides, Naruto knew that despite his seemingly blank expression and amazing self-control, the sand nin was pulling quite an effort to keep his hands from ripping the blonds' pants along with the already torn up jacket that lay on the ground.

Gaara, in the meantime, had removed his hand from orange pants, and was now gripping tanned shoulders to steady himself as the blond resumed his grinding more forcefully then before; the slightly older boy could do little more than rock his hips in sync, his panting hitching at the friction.

"Naru-to… uhn…" said the red-haired, his voice low and a bit ragged as he tried not to groan out loud at the way the leaf nin's erection pressed into his own.

"Ah…! I-I know… hun… Gaa-ra… a-ahn! Me… too…" answered the other teen understanding perfectly what his mate had left unsaid: both of them needed more.

"The pants. Take 'em off." ordered Shukaku's vessel.

The green-eyed boy stepped back a couple of feet, staring lustfully at the boy in front of him as he pulled the orange pants and the underwear down, kicking the items off and finally standing stark naked for Gaara to take.

Naruto, still under the other's gaze, moved closer; as soon as he could feel Gaara's breath on his mouth, he cupped the pale face and lapped thin lips with his tongue. The blond heard rustling, but didn't pay it any attention until the sand nin pressed his body more into Naruto's and a jolt of pleasure shot through them both when unclothed erections grazed each other.

"Ahn! Ga-ara… c'mon… I c-can't… ummh…" almost pleaded the blue-eyed teen.

The raccoon said nothing in return but moved to lay Naruto down onto the heap their discarded clothes made. He then licked his own fingers and proceeded to caress the taut stomach beneath him, his hand going further south until he reached the blonds' entrance; as he was about to put the first finger inside him, though, the fox boy stopped him…

"No need for that. I want you, _now_." gritted out Naruto as he tried to restrain himself as long as he could.

"Fine." was all the red-haired said in answer. He too couldn't wait any longer.

Neither of them was willing to waste any more time: they were reaching their limit. Without further ado, Gaara opened a bit more tanned legs, so he could fit in; after a quick glace at the boy under him – who gazed back smiling and giving his permission - the sand nin pushed in slowly, giving his mate time to adjust.

Naruto shut his eyes momentarily, biting his bottom lip at the slight pain of being stretched without preparation; waiting a few seconds for the sting to fade, the blond lifted a hand to guide Gaara down for a heated kiss.

When the red-haired felt Naruto rock his hips upwards, he began to move at a steady rhythm; pulling out almost all the way before thrusting forward and burying himself to the hilt – careful to brush _that_ spot inside his mate that'd make him see stars and cry out in pleasure.

The fox host arched his back at every thrust, his nails digging into pale skin threatening to draw blood, tan legs curled around Gaara's waist to keep him as close as possible, and pushing him in even deeper than he already was and making the pale-eyed boy's breath catch in his throat and release a soft groan.

Gaara's breathing hitched again, as he felt the moist tongue of the boy beneath him tease one of his ears and his neck. He could feel Naruto's neglected cock brushing his pale abdomen as the blond tried to have more friction to increase his pleasure…

The rhythm the red-haired had started was becoming hard to keep up: they were both very close to their climax.

The raccoon host pushed himself up a bit, a hand on Naruto's hipbone to steady himself and the other one reaching for his blue-eyed beauty's erection, pumping him in time with his deep thrusts.

The blond groaned as pale fingers took care of him. He was so close that just a couple of strokes were enough for him to reach his peak…

"GAARAAA!!"

His blue eyes winded as his climax crushed down on him, white fire clouding his vision for a moment as he held his mate close, his nails digging further in soft porcelain skin. Gaara's last thrust was even deeper than the others, due to the added push provided by Naruto's legs tightening as he came… that and the fox boy's muscles enclosing around his cock, had the green-eyed teen reach his own climax, though more quietly that his mate.

"Naruto…" moaned Gaara into a soft tanned shoulder.

The two ninja stayed there a few moments to catch their breath. When the red-haired pulled out of the blond to dress, Naruto hissed a bit at the slight pain in his lower back as he too pulled back on his underwear and pants; he didn't bother to put on the jacket, not yet anyway.

"Hey, we better get going… I'm supposed to be back at Konoha with you before nightfall, and those stupid Sound and Mist nin made us waste more than enough time…" said the blond, sneaking an arm around the other's waist.

"You're right… let's go…" answered Gaara, not bothering to get out of the blonde's hold –not really _wanting_ to get out of the 'hug'.

"You know… maybe if the old hag doesn't keep us too long… we could get a second round, this time properly…" whispered Naruto into the red-haired male, winking suggestively.

"Why not." replied Gaara, showing no emotion on the outside but repressing a shiver of anticipation. The leaf ninja beside him only smirked.

With that, the two Jinchuuriki headed towards the hidden village of Konohagakure.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
